Une rencontre
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: OS. Ohno et Nino sortent ensemble. Un jour, Satoshi découvre que ce dernier ce dernier le trompe et s'enfuit. Chinen Yuri passe par là ...


Les 5 Arashi, sous ordre du directeur, étaient sur le point de rencontrer le nouveau groupe, les Hey! Say! JUMP. Installés dans une salle de danse, ceux-ci les attendaient patiemment. Les Arashi s'étaient demandé vaguement comment leur rencontre avec eux se passerait, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé à cela. Aussitôt après être rentré, un membre des HSJ se releva brusquement, raide comme un piquet, et s'écria "Je vous aimes Ohno-sempai !" causant un gros blanc dans la salle. Satoshi, surpris, voir choqué, le fixait avec de grands yeux pendant une bonne minutes, le cadet lui le regardait avec une lueur déterminé, le rouge aux joues. Ce fut Yamada Ryosuke qui détendit l'atmosphère en éclatant d'un rire joyeux en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

-'Faut pas essayer de comprendre Chii, Ohno-sempai, je pense qu'il confond l'amour et l'admiration, il est encore p'tit, c'est pour ça !

Les autres membres des HSJ riaient à leur tour quand Chinen se retourna, une mine choqué sur le visage, et cria "ME DÉCOIFFE PAS !" comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il avait retenu. Ils en rajoutèrent une couche, Hikaru lui sautant dessus pour aggraver l'état de ses cheveux alors que Daiki ajoutait que la raison pour laquelle il était rentré dans l'agence était de rencontrer Ohno et les autres membres d'Arashi, et Yuya lançant l'air de rien qu'il collectionnait tout ce qui se rapportait eux.

En moins d'une heure tout le monde avait fait connaissance et l'ambiance tendu du début s'était relâché. Certains avaient fait ami-ami et se parlaient de tous et de rien, d'autres restaient léger tout en continuant de discuter autour du travail. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dix et donc nombreux ("la proliférations des nains" avaient soufflé Nino en pouffant, avant de Jun lui rappelle sa taille actuelle) chacun avaient été poli et respectueux avec ses sempai. Eux en retour les avaient tous conseillé sur une chose ou une autre, les gaffes à ne pas faire et les phrases passes partout à répondre aux journalistes.

Finalement, l'heure de se dire au revoir arriva bientôt. Comme il était près de midi, et que chacun avait encore pas mal de boulot, les Arashi repartirent travailler. Aiba devait participer à une émission quelque peu douteuse, Nino et Jun avaient chacun une pub à tourner, Shô devait se rendre à son journalisme et Ohno avait des chansons pour le futur album à écouter.

Juste avant de se séparer, Nino embrassa furtivement les lèvres d'Ohno et lui glissa un "à ce soir" sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent.

Cela faisait bien 1 an que ces deux là sortaient secrètement ensemble, se cachant du monde. Les 3 autres étaient au courant de leur relation, mais ils préféraient éviter de leur faire des démonstrations de leur amour, c'était un peu gênant pour eux.

Jun, Shô, Aiba et Nino sortirent du bâtiment alors qu'Ohno resta bien sagement dans leurs loges, un casque sur les oreilles, notant sur une feuille son avis sur une musique, des paroles etc. Mordillant son crayon, concentré, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'heure qui passait et bien vite arriva les 6 heures.

Quand il vit les ombres s'agrandir et la lumière diminuer, Satoshi rangea le tout dans son sac et se prépara à partir. Nino devait venir le chercher à l'agence pour qu'ils passe une soirée ensemble, en amoureux, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines, faute de temps libre. Il sorti de la salle et traversa le couloir avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Il lui fallu empreinte un autre couloir pour accéder à la porte.

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, un doute le pris. Il sorti son portable. Aucun message. D'habitude, Ninomiya lui en laissait un pour l'avertir de sa présence. Il lui envoya donc un sms pour savoir si son petit-ami était occupé ou s'il avait juste oublié de lui envoyer un message et s'assit à l'intérieur (il préférait éviter les pluies diluviennes qui tombaient dehors) .

Aucune réponse au bout de 10 min. Connaissant Ninomiya qui ne se déplaçait jamais sans son portable, il commença à s'inquiéter et l'appela. La tonalité sonna une fois, deux fois ... Ohno s'aperçut brusquement que la chanson A-Ra-Shi résonnait dans le mur auquel il était appuyé. Nino était ici ?

Il se releva et ouvrit la porte, chuchotant d'une voix chevrotante le prénom de son petit-ami. Pourquoi le portable de Nino se trouvait-il ici ? Avait-il été kidnappé de force ? Était-il gisant par terre, se vidant de son sang ? Déjà mort ? Tandis que les scénarios plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres se superposaient dans sa tête, il trouva la force de rapeller Nino d'une voix plus forte. Un bruit de fracasse ment lui répondit. Il tourna la tête.

Devant lui se trouvait bel et bien son petit-ami. Son petit-ami, nu, collé à un autre homme. Le regardant complètement paniqué.

-Que ... Nino ?

-Oh-Ohno c'est pas c'que tu crois !

-Ni...Nino ?

Kazunari se détacha de l'inconnu et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer.

-Je t'aime Ohno, tu me crois hein ?

-Nino ...

-J'te jure que j'te trompais pas où quoi que se soit, mes fringues étaient trempés à cause de la pluie et j'ai demandé à ce styliste des rechanges et ça a peu dérapé, mais je te trompais pas je t'assure !

-Nino ...

-Je t'aime Ohchan jte jure qu'on a rien fait pardonne-moi s'il te plait s'il te plait ...

Satoshi se sépara de lui, les yeux embués, et quitta la salle sans même lui jeter un regard, complètement perdu, sans écouter les suppliques de son petit-ami. Il reparti dans l'ascenseur et s'assit à l'intérieur. Au moment où la porte se referma sur lui, une perle salé dépassa de la barrière de ses yeux. Suivit d'une autre. Bientôt, il fut incapable de contenir de flot de larmes qui le prenait.

L'ascenseur commença à monter, sûrement appellé par quelqu'un de l'étage supérieur. Ohno pensa à se calmer pour ne pas paraître affligeant devant cette personne, sans pour autant tenter de le faire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Chinen Yuri. En voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'être qu'il admirait plus que tout, il accourut immédiatement à l'intérieur et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-Ohno-sempai ? Ohno-sempai vous avez mal quelque part ?

Avec difficulté, Satoshi pointa sa poitrine, étouffant un gémissement. Chinen prit un petit moment avant de comprendre.

-Vous voulez rester seul ? Je peux prendre l'escalier si vous préférez.

Ohno secoua la tête. Yuri se leva donc, et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur qui s'était déjà remis en marche vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-Là. Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous calmez, d'accord ?

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas, geignant le visage caché entre ses mains. Chinen s'assit à ses côtés. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence entrecoupé des sanglots de l'aîné. Le cadet se rapprocha finalement, cherchant le regard de son adné.

_Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Satoshi remua la tête négativement et se blotti un peu plus dans le coin de l'ascenseur, les yeux dans le vague.

-Vous pouvez me le dire vous savez, je dirai rien à personne ! Et je ferai de me mieux pour vous aider !

A cette phrase, Ohno releva la tête et fixa Yuri, avant de sourire de sa propre pensée et de renfoncer son visage contre ses avant-bras. Surpris de cette réaction, Chinen s'avança à quatre pattes et tendit sa main vers le visage du plus vieux. Son membre fut brusquement éjecté et il perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant par terre.

-Aïeuh~, geignit-il. Hey, c'est pas parce que je suis fan de vous que faut vous croire tout permis ! Ok vous avez mal et vous voulez pas en parler, mais c'est pas une raison pour ...

Il se tue en voyant le regard surpris, encore trempé de larmes, de son aîné. Oops, il avait encore laissé son côté capricieux prendre le dessus. Comment voulait-il se faire apprécier de sa star préféré avec son attitude d'enfant gâté ?

-Ah désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Ah sa grande surprise, Ohno se mit à rire. Le plus vieux essuya ses larme, se releva et aida Yuri à sa relever.

-Nan c'est moi qui m'excuse, t'essaye de m'aider et moi je continue ma tête de cochon.

-C'est pas faux.

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche à toute vitesse. Bordel, il allait arrêter de dire des conneries oui ? Il vit son aîné se remettre à rire et le prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux affectueusement.

-T'es mignon.

-...Vous me gardez dans vos bras si je continue de dire des idioties ?

Satoshi enfonça son visage dans les cheveux bruns de son cadet pour étouffer son rire. Chinen remonta ses bras qui pendouillaient et l'enlaça timidement, avant de prendre ses aises et de coller sa tête contre l'épaule offerte devant lui.

-Dis ... Chinen-kun ?

-Hmm ? Fit-il en respirant l'odeur de la veste contre lui.

-Tu es ... Fan de moi, c'est ça ?

-Nan. Je vous aime.

-C'est pas pareil ?

-Si. Mais j'ai pas envie d'être comparé aux pauvres filles qui hurlent et chialent dès qu'elle entendent votre voix.

Ohno gloussa une nouvelle fois et se mit à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux à sa disposition. Chinen se laissa faire et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Mais ... Tu aime quoi chez moi ?

-Hum ... Votre voix, votre style, comment vous dansez, votre air un peu absent quelque fois, votre jeu d'acteur, votre visage mignon, votre assiduité au travail, votre ...

-Mon quoi au travail ? L'interrompit Ohno en riant de plus belle.

-...Votre rire, aussi. J'adore votre rire.

-C'est gentil, sourit Ohno.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où aucun ne dit un mot, profitant tous les deux du silence. Puis Ohno le lâcha et se rassit en tailleur, regardant le sol avec une expression contrarié sur le visage.

-Ohno-sempai ? Appela Yuri en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Et ... Qu'est ce que tu n'aime pas chez moi ?

-...Y a pas grand chose ... Si je devais juste dire une chose ça serait l'Ohmiya SK.

-Hé ? Fit Satoshi en relevant la tête. Pourquoi ?

-Disons que ... Je suis tout le temps jaloux de Ninomiya-sempai, avoua-t-il en détournant le visage.

-Ha ...

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Ohno hésita à répondre. A la place, il prit Yuri par les hanches, qui se laissa faire, et le déposa sur ses jambes avant de le serrer contre lui.

-C'est bizarre, fini-t-il par dire. Quand je te vois là, j'ai juste envie de te câliner et de te dire tous mes problèmes ...

-Je suis pas un ours en peluche hein, faut pas confondre.

Ohno sourit et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Mais vous pouvez me les dire si vous voulez. Je serai muet comme ... Un ours en peluche tiens.

-J'ai juste que ... Je me demande ce que j'ai fais.

-Hé ?

-Pour qu'il me fasse ça ...

-Ohno-sempai ?

-C'est rien, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Rien du tout.

-Pourquoi vous pleurez si c'est rien du tout ?

-Quoi ?

Satoshi remarqua enfin les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et tombait sur la chevelure brune calé contre son menton. Chinen bougea un peu se sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et sécha les joues de son aîné avant de tamponner doucement ses yeux.

-Merci Chinen-kun.

-...Ohno-sempai ?

-Oui ?

-Vous croyez que Ninomiya-sempai m'en voudra beaucoup si je vous embrasse ?

-Aucune idée Fit Ohno, les yeux dans le vide ... Avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de le repousser brusquement. C-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Oh s'il vous plaît Ohno-sempai, tous les fan sont au courant pour vous deux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous croyiez vraiment qu'en amplifiant le truc personne ne serait au courant ?

-Bah ...

-Et je peux vous embrassez ou pas alors ?

-Et je ...

Ohno se tue, ne sachant que répondre. Il regarda le plus jeune qui le fixait, un air déterminé sur le visage. Oh et puis ce n'était un drame s'il le laissait faire, ce n'était qu'un gosse après tout. Il fit un sourire à Chinen et s'adossa un peu plus contre la paroi, fermant les yeux.

-Heu ... Ça veut dire oui ?

Ohno pouffa et hocha la tête. Yuri frissonna. Maintenant qu'il avait la permission, il était plus si sûr de vouloir le faire. Il n'avait jamais embrassé autre chose que sa cousine quand il était petit, et encore, ce n'était que de simples smack ... Justement, devait-il l'embrasser ou ... Aller plus loin ? Il risquait de se ridiculiser. Une petite voix dans sa tête le traita de trouillard et l'intima de sauter sur son ainé dans la seconde qui suivait. Oui mais ça lui faisait peur aussi ! Timidement, il se rapprocha des lèvres qu'il fixait sans s'en rendre compte depuis plusieurs minutes.

Satoshi commençait à trouver le temps long. Il ouvrit un oeil et vit son cadet qui s'avançait, tremblant. Bon, il allait accélérer tout ça. Il rompit la distance et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur les autres, puis s'arrêta de bouger. C'était Chinen qui voulait l'embrasser, il ne ferait pas plus de son côté. Sauf que le plus jeune ne semblait pas disposé à faire autre chose. Son cerveau s'était déjà carapaté dans d'autres lieu inconnu.

Soupirant, il pressa un peu plus leurs lèvres et se recula. Immédiatement Yuri replongea dessus, absolument pas décidé de lâcher ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il connaissait Arashi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou d'Ohno et et mouva doucement ses lèvres, ayant de plus en plus peur de faire une connerie. Ohno sourit interieurement et répondit au baiser. Avant de sentir une langue qui lui demandait la permission d'entrer ainsi qu'une main tremblante qui se glissait sous son haut. Là, il stoppa le baiser et saisi la main fautive.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, je sors avec Nino.

-D-désolé ...

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

-Mais ... Ça vous dérange vraiment ? Après ce qu'il vous a fait ce qu'il vous a fait ?

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?

-Vous êtes transparent Ohno-sempai.

-Ça je sais j'ai compris. Je te demande pourquoi tu me parle de ça ?

- Si vous pleuriiez tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il vous a trompé ou quelque chose du genre, non ? Pourquoi vous faîtes attention à ça, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

Ohno soupira et câlina le cadet un peu plus fort.

-Là tu vois, tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis absolument pas rancunier, et puisqu'il m'a dit que c'était une erreur, je le crois.

-Mais si vous ne dites rien il va recommencer, non ?

-Peut-être. Mais je l'aime, c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire en lui.

Chinen grogna un "raisonnement débile" dans sa barbe et l'aîné rit avant de se relever, le repoussant, et de se diriger vers la boite de commende pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt. L'ascenseur se remit en marche et continua sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-Au pire je vais lui faire la gueule une semaine ou deux et puis ça ira mieux après.

-Moi j'aurai bien aimé vous aidez à vous venger, grimaça Chinen dans son coin.

-Oh pour ça tu reviendra quand tu sera majeur déjà, rit une nouvelle fois Ohno. Et puis contrairement à ce que tu semble croire Nino est une personne géniale, très gentille et affectueuse.

-Gmrlnmm ...

-Merci quand même, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi Chinen-kun. Tu me donne ton numéro, qu'on aille pêcher ensemble un de ces jours ?

A ces mots le visage de Yuri s'éclaira et il sorti son portable, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils sortirent du batiment en rigolant joyeusement, Ohno parlant d'un poisson qu'il avait presque attrapé lors de sa dernière viré en mer, Chinen écoutant d'une oreille, appréciant la voix enjoué de son idole préféré. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le parking, avant de se raidir.

-Ah !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai complètement oublié que Yabu-kun me raccompagnait chez moi ! Il va me tuer~ ...

-Tu veux que j'aille lui dire que je t'ai retenue ?

-Surtout pas ! Lui et les autres vont me charrier pour un temps indéterminé sinon !

-Ok ok, rit-il. Bon au revoir alors ...

-Au revoir Ohno-sempai.

-Et appelle-moi Ohno-san veux-tu !

-Oui !

Ohno le salua et parti en marchant. Chinen fit un grand sourire et couru jusqu'à la la voiture dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? Et tu discutais avec qui ? Je te préviens que si tu as une copine je ...

-Riiiien du tout, et non je n'ai pas de copine et ... Ah j'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens.

-Chinen-kun reviens ici !

Il avait déjà ouvert la portière et courrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Quel idiot de laisser son sac dans la salle ... C'était laquelle déjà ? Une ombre sortant d'un pièce adjacente retins son esprit, il s'approcha doucement. L'avantage à sa petite taille, il pouvait se faufiler partout, personne ne le remarquait. Il vit, caché dans l'embrasure de la porte, Ninomiya et un autre homme discuter.

-Ninomiya-san, je comprends vraiment pas. On s'est bien éclaté ce dernier mois, pourquoi tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-Je t'ai dis que c'était une grosse connerie, on aurai jamais du faire ça.

-Mais ce mec est naïf au possible, il remarquerait rien !

-Il me fait confiance ! J'aurai jamais du trahir cette confiance qu'il place en moi.

-Pff t'as juste peur qu'il te largue.

-Bien sur que j'ai peur ! Je l'aime !

-Tss, conneries. Bon, quand t'auras retrouvé tes esprits, t'hésite pas, tu m'appelle. Moi je rentre.

Chinen eut juste le temps de sa cacher et l'homme sorti. Ninomiya le suivi d'un pas lent et bu une gorgée d'eau de la petite bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

-C'est ça ouai, rêve ... Bon, faut que je rattrape mes conneries ... Hey Chinen-kun, fleurs ou chocolats ?

Chinen sursauta à l'entente de son nom et sorti de sous la table.

-Quand est ce que ...

-Moi aussi j'étais habitué à ma cacher pour écouter les conversations. Fleurs ou chocolats ?

-Vous êtes une ordure.

-Je sais, je fais de mon mieu pour me rattraper mais c'est dur. Je vais prendre des chocolats, après tout c'est un estomac sur patte ... Et je pourrai en avoir aussi.

-Je ne perdrai pas contre vous.

-Grandis un peu et on verra après. Bye bye petit Chinen-chan.

Nino pris ses affaires et sorti à son tour du bâtiment. Yuri souffla, il était bon pour un mal de tête cette nuit ... Et ses collègues allaient sentir sa mauvaise humeur pendant quelques semaines. Et où était ce foutu sac ?


End file.
